Sunset
by Oreocooky
Summary: This is the sequel to "My Poor King". If you liked the ending to the last book, don't read this. Nathan X Solomon. The next generation of queens has moved on and Solomon and Nathan make a decision on what to do with their lives.


Warning: Sequel to _My Poor King_.

Warning: Nathan X Solomon

Warning: If you liked and/or loved the last ending, do not read this. It's much more sad and takes place approximately 200 years in the future.

***Chapter 1***

Sunset

Approximately two-hundred years had passed since Solomon had returned to Nathan, and it had been nice. They loved each other, and nobody ever tried to come between them. They'd been sharing the same room for the past two centuries and had been going everywhere together practically. As Isabella had stated, it was true love.

Kai died at age eighty-seven, nine years after Mao died. Satoshi and Kotone had grown up and become very important people, dying at ages seventy-eight and fifty-two respectively. Kotone had been in a car accident when she died. She was a kindergarten teacher and Satoshi had become a mechanic. He enjoyed working with cars and motorcycles.

Mizuki didn't like Solomon too much. They didn't talk much and she grew further apart from the family with the years. Minako enjoyed Solomon's company and talked to him a lot about all sorts of stuff, but mostly about Diva. She cared about that more than Mizuki.

David and Julia had moved in with them with their five kids. A set of male twins at the oldest, followed by a girl, another girl, and then a boy. They were all dead too, and their kids were getting old now. The red shield died once kyropterin weren't a problem.

It was Minako, Solomon, and Nathan living in Okinawa at this point. Mizuki had left a while ago by herself after a fight between her and her twin. Minako was pregnant with Mizuki's Chevalier's child and she left them both to live together. She hadn't been gone too long, though.

Once everyone had been going off in their own directions, Nathan and Solomon spent a lot of time by themselves. They got to do a lot of the stuff they'd wanted to do, but there was only so much this world could offer. They were living in a nice little house on an open field with Minako, Kei -Mizuki's Chevalier- and their twins. The twins were still in the cocoons.

It had been nice for a while. The twins were born after about a year and they were growing up to be beautiful young ladies. They just left to travel the world, actually. They wanted to live on their own together, and had already promised each other not to create any Chevalier and that they wouldn't kill each other. Nathan was unaware that he would not get to see if they sustained that promise to each other.

Haji and Saya left after Saya underwent a couple more hibernations. They wanted to live together alone, and nobody in Okinawa had heard from them since. It was a quiet life and it was getting to be a little boring.

With the twin daughters gone, Minako didn't talk much. She just stayed with Kei most of the day. Kei had nothing left to talk about since his queen rejected him. In a way, Mizuki took after Naomi. Nathan had wanted so much more for them, but it wasn't something he had control over.

It was about fifteen years after the twins birth- three years after they left- that Mizuki showed back up. Solomon and Nathan had been out of the house at the moment shopping for food for their 'family'. Mizuki wanted to talk to Kei, but the talk turned into a fight. Mizuki couldn't kill Kei, but she could kill Minako. She _did _kill Minako. She killed Minako, since Minako was unable to kill her. Kei became outraged, and did the only thing a Chevalier would think to do after losing both queens -Mizuki having run off- he killed himself. Minako's blood was still there, so he took it into himself and ended his life. It shocked the heck out of Nathan and Solomon when they returned. They weren't ready to lose the remains of their small family.

Nathan was devastated. He was the type of person who blamed himself for stuff like that, and Solomon had to help him through it. Solomon didn't mind much, it was just that he'd been doing a lot of thinking recently.

It was only a month after Minako's death that Mizuki came back around, devastated. She'd completely fallen apart and it wasn't in Nathan's manner to stay mad at anyone. He was more than willing to help her. He continued trying to make her feel better, and Solomon just stood by in silence. He still loved Nathan with all his being, but there was just something wrong right now.

Solomon laid in their bed, staring at the ceiling while Nathan was checking up on Mizuki. He had no idea what to think anymore. Nathan had been checking up on Mizuki for the past half an hour and Solomon was beginning to wonder what was taking Nathan so long. He sighed, getting out of bed and going to check on Nathan.

He got to Mizuki's room and the door was partially open already. Through the door, Solomon could see Nathan sitting on the floor, a mix between tears and shock and confusion on his face. Solomon opened the door gently, glancing into the room. Mizuki was laying dead on the floor, no blood shed.

Nathan flinched, feeling Solomon's arms around him. Solomon sat down next to Nathan with Nathan in his arms, just rubbing his hand up and down Nathans back. Nathan didn't cry, he just stared at her body lying limp. It was silent. The two of them had seen and been through so much that they didn't exactly cry at everything anymore. They just didn't have that many tears.

After a few moments of silence, Nathan finally spoke up. "How do you figure she did it?…"

"I'm… I'm not entirely sure." Nathan closed his eyes, burying his face into the nook of Solomon's neck. Solomon smelled good, and it was very calming for Nathan. Solomon just put a hand on the back of Nathan's head, placing his fingers in Nathan's hair. His other hand was still on Nathan's back. He was thinking, still staring at Mizuki's body.

After a while, the two of them cleaned up the room. They gave her a proper funeral, paying to have her body cremated and they placed the ashes back in Okinawa where she grew up. Nathan and Solomon didn't return to their house for about a month, getting a hold of the current generation of all their friends kids to let them know what had taken place. They all spent a week or so together, catching up. Everyone had changed so much, is was extremely different.

Solomon wasn't particularly fond of it.

The two of them returned to their house, a silent trip. Nathan brought their two bags inside and Solomon sat on the swing on their porch. It was getting late, and the sun was just starting to set. Nathan came out a few minutes later.

"Coming inside?"

"I don't think so." Solomon kept his eyes on the sunset. Nathan came out, sitting next to Solomon on the bench and taking Solomon's hand in his, intertwining his fingers between Solomon's. Solomon laid down, his head on Nathan's lap, placing their hands on top of his stomach.

"Is something wrong, Solomon?" Solomon's eyes were still trained on the sunset.

"I don't know… I've been doing a lot of thinking recently."

"Thinking? Is that all?" There was some silence form the two. "Thinking can be a very dangerous thing, Solomon, depending on what you were thinking about…"

"No one thing in particular, really. Just… everything, I think." Nathan glanced down at Solomon. His face was beautiful with the sun's light reflecting off of him. There was just something extremely beautiful about Solomon that Nathan couldn't explain. It was part of Solomon that Nathan had fallen in love with. Part of Solomon that still made Nathan want to cry occasionally.

After a bit of silence, Nathan decided to try to start a conversation. "Do you remember when I first visited the twins in Okinawa?"

Solomon nodded. "It was a little over two centuries ago."

"Yes. I never got to tell you about the little girl I met on the plane ride back. Her name was Isabella, and she really made me think back then." Nathan directed his eyes to the sunset as well. It was still an early sunset, and it would become much more beautiful as night drew closer.

"When I was coming back, I was originally planning on leaving you. I thought it might help you, and she started talking to me. When we talked, she thought that when I was referring to you, I was referring to my girlfriend. She had actually talked me out of leaving you, though she never knew it." Solomon blinked, keeping his eyes to the sun.

"Really?"

"Yes. I actually think that it was that day that I realized I loved you so much." Solomon turned his head, looking at Nathan's face. He was beautiful. He always had been beautiful, even through his eccentric nature. "Before you told me you were leaving, I was going to tell you. I was devastated when you left, and I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry." They'd rarely talked about this sense Solomon had returned, just because it was a bad time for both of them.

"What made you decide to come back, Solomon?"

"I'm not entirely sure all the time." Solomon turned his head to stare at the roof of their porch as Nathan began rocking the swing slightly with his legs. "I left to be by myself, since I was done living with people. I was done living with myself. I guess… I guess I just missed you too much." Solomon sat up, facing Nathan. "I suppose I realized just how much I loved you too, and it was really killing me when I pulled myself away from you."

Nathan looked over at Solomon, a slight smile on his face. Solomon put his hands on Nathan's face, closing the distance between them with a gentle kiss. Nathan closed his eyes, kissing Solomon back passionately. Most mortal's love died out quickly, but they weren't mortal. Their love was as eternal as they were, perhaps even more.

When they finally stopped, Solomon kept his face right in front of Nathans as he spoke, his eyes still closed. "I've been thinking, about the past two hundred years I've spent with you."

Nathan gave him one last kiss before leaning back and looking at him. "Nothing in particular?"

"Just, everything we've done." Solomon opened his eyes. "About the queens too. They seem to be handling themselves just fine, and we're not exactly with them right now anyway."

"You're right." Nathan was trying to figure out where Solomon was going with this.

"I was thinking about the fact that we've done everything we really needed to do already."

"In a sense, I guess. Is there somewhere specific you're going with this, Solomon?"

Solomon nodded, glancing up at Nathan. "I was trying to figure out what there was left for us to do?" Nathan looked at Solomon inquisitively.

"I don't follow your question exactly."

Solomon sighed, looking away from Nathan's eyes. "I figured out how Mizuki killed herself while we were cleaning out her room. She found a poison potent enough to kill her." Nathan looked at Solomon, understanding dawning on him. "I was thinking that, if it was potent enough to kill her, it might kill me too."

Nathan also noticed how he was taken out of the equation when Solomon talked about it killing either one of them. Solomon was too nice to want Nathan to die, but Solomon was done. Nathan could see eye to eye with Solomon on this matter. There truly was nothing left for them to do, and while Nathan was happy to spend an eternity with Solomon, Solomon viewed it differently.

Solomon still loved Nathan, and Nathan knew it, he just didn't want to continue living as everyone around them died. Nathan understood it perfectly. He simply nodded.

"That logic is sound, Solomon, and I'm not going to try to talk you out of it…" Solomon's eyes came up a little to meet Nathan's. "I just want you to take me with. I promised to be with you no matter where you went, and I want to continue to do that."

Solomon gave a small nod. He didn't want to be the death of Nathan, but he wasn't going to force Nathan to keep living with no one around. Solomon reached into his pocket, pulling a small vial out. Nathan looked at it, a pang in his heart. He didn't want Solomon to die, but he wasn't going to stop him. This was different then letting Solomon leave him, because Nathan was going with.

Solomon took a mouthful of the elixir, planning on giving the rest to Nathan. As soon as the vial was away from his mouth, though, Nathan was holding Solomon's face. Nathan kissed Solomon tenderly, realizing that this might be the last chance he'd get. He had no idea what awaited them tomorrow, but he intended to enjoy tonight.

The vial fell from Solomon's hand to the porch and shattered as Nathan stole almost half of the mouthful from Solomon. Solomon kissed Nathan back, slight tears starting in his eyes. The sun was setting further, and night was almost upon them. Minutes passed before the two of them stopped, the poison starting.

Solomon snuggled himself into Nathan's side, Nathan putting his left arm around Solomon. Solomon took Nathan's right hand, holding it on their legs. "I'm sorry I'm the death of you, Nathan."

"Don't be. I want to go with you." They could both feel the poison already. Solomon looked at the sunset. He wasn't quite sure how with all the joy in his heart, there could be any room for fear. The fear of the unknown lingered, along with the tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you, Nathan."

"I know." Nathan laid his head on Solomon's, no longer possessing the strength to hold it up himself. "I love you too, Solomon." Nathan became drained of energy, the motion of the swing stopping with his legs.

The two of them sat together, staring off into the sunset, realizing what a beautiful sunset they had.

**Fin**

Please Rate and Review! Tell me if the beginning was confusing.**  
**


End file.
